


All Mine

by ChibiAyane



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Wesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAyane/pseuds/ChibiAyane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is impatient, so is Nick. A short smutty oneshot to tickle your Renhardt fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I have another Grimm fic to be working on, but it'll be a while until that one reaches any kind of smut and my brain just wanted it now. So here's a oneshot of Renhardt smut!

They'd barely made it through the door before Nick was slammed up against it and pinned by Sean's large body and exploring hands. The Captain's ravenous mouth attacked his detective's, humming in pleasure against those surprisingly soft lips. 

Sean had wanted to claim his Grimm properly ever since Juliette and Nick parted ways. He'd been hesitating, waiting for Nick to be more comfortable with his new position in Sean's life. He'd wanted to wait until Nick knew a little more about Royals and their mating rituals and what exactly it all meant, but brief handjobs and kissing sessions in the supply closet were no longer enough to sate the hungry fire inside him. It just kept growing as time went on, wanting more and more of the other predator, more of the powerful Grimm. His inner Zauberbiest and Royal both wanted the young Grimm to belong to them. They wanted their strong and perfect mate that they'd found in Nick Burkhardt, and the animals inside him weren't happy that Sean was trying to wait. 

So, the day had finally come that Sean had enough of waiting and promised himself that he would take what he wanted. Tonight.

It had been torture at work today, for Sean. He'd wanted his Grimm so badly, he could barely focus on his work at all. His inner beasts were screaming to hurry and claim their mate before it was too late. It didn't help that Nick was at the precinct almost all day, doing paperwork and making phone calls. Had the young detective been out at a crime scene, it wouldn't have been so bad. As it was, Sean had a perfect view of Nick's desk from his office, the best seat in the house actually, to see Nick at work. And every time the Grimm bent over his chair or desk to look for something or to glance at something on his computer screen, Sean was treated to the mouth-watering sight of Nick's gorgeous ass. It also didn't help that Nick had taken to that tight denim fad and it suited him very well. When Nick bent over, those tight jeans didn't leave much to the imagination for anyone who cared to wonder what Nick looked like unclothed. He just hoped no one saw him staring.

Now that the work day was over and he had the smaller man in his home and all to himself, he was going to take out his frustrations on the one who caused them in the first place, and claim what was rightfully his. Whether Nick knew that Sean was going to do more than have sex with him or not.

He kissed his way down Nick's jaw and neck, while his hands tugged the detective's collar open, then moved to undo all the buttons of his simple cotton shirt. His tongue and teeth left a huge purple mark on Nicks' neck that would not be easily hidden by the detective's shirts. 

Nick tried to reach to help him with his own clothes, but Sean just slapped them away and continued his exploration and worship of that amazing body. He shoved the Grimm's jeans and boxers down and helped him kick them off his ankles, along with his shoes. Sean reached both hands down and grabbed Nick's thighs, yanking them apart and lifting the smaller body. He had Nick wrap his toned legs around his waist and Sean ground his clothed erection against Nick's bare one. He turned and walked toward the bedroom, with his younger lover wrapped around him and clad only in his unbuttoned long sleeve shirt.

His lips were firmly glued to Nick's, as he kicked his bedroom door open. He tossed the Grimm onto his huge bed, letting himself fall on top of the smaller man, so he could press their lips together again and continue to explore that hot cavern with his talented tongue. Nick moaned softly against his lips and it was all Sean could do not to just plunge into that body right then. But he had to resist, he had to wait just a little longer. Nick needed to be prepared for what was going to happen, he didn't want to hurt his smaller mate more than necessary. He hadn't yet gone 'all the way' with Nick, and he was unsure if the Grimm had any experience with sleeping with men before. 

Even the mere thought of Nick with someone else was enough to make Sean want to woge and hunt down anyone who'd touched Nick in the past. He closed his eyes and took a breath to calm himself.

"Have you ever done this before?" Sean asked softly against Nick's reddened lips. He allowed a finger to press and tease against Nick's hole, and he was rewarded with a gasp and that hole twitching against his fingertip. Nick hesitated to answer. "Nick?" 

"Would you be upset if I said 'yes'?" Nick asked, still out of breath. His eyes were locked on Sean's, looking for any sign of negative emotion.

Sean growled lowly. "Yes, but I can control myself," he hissed.

"Control yourself?" Nick asked with a cheeky grin. "You gonna go kill everyone I've ever slept with?"

"Would you be upset if I said 'yes'?" Sean repeated Nick's earlier question.

"Not really," Nick said, still grinning. "A couple of them were assholes. Just don't kill Juliette. Should I make you a list?"

Sean smirked and shook his head in amusement, leaning down to capture Nick's lips with his own once again. He blindly reached for his bedside table and fumbled in the drawer until he felt the tube he was looking for. Nick knew what he was doing and shifted to spread his legs further, while his hands played in Sean's hair and their tongues battled one another.

Sean uncapped the tube and spread the cool substance liberally over his fingers, before he pressed two of them slowly and gently into Nick. Nick moaned, sucking on Sean's tongue. His hips bucked and pressed down against those large questing fingers. It had been a long time since he'd been with another man, so Sean's fingers were a tight fit and the burning stretching sensation was almost painful. Sean kept pushing his two fingers in until they reached the third knuckle, then he started to slowly and gently scissor Nick open. His other hand found Nick's hard weeping length and gave it a few strokes, causing his mate's hips to stutter and a loud moan to rush from Nick's mouth to his own.

Nick's fingers left Sean's hair and moved to undo Sean's shirt and pants. Sean had wanted to stop him, because for him this was supposed to be about worshiping and claiming Nick's body. He wanted to explore it before they went too far, but it seemed Nick always made things move faster than anyone intended; whether in the bedroom, at the precinct, or out doing his Grimm work. It was the nature of the beast. So, Sean let Nick bare his body as best he could from his position. He hadn't actually managed to unclothe Sean, since he wouldn't let Nick up to get his shirt or pants off of him. But Nick seemed content to caress and feel what he had managed to undress.

Sean gasped when Nick's hand wrapped around his swollen member. A growl formed in his chest, that would normally have scared whomever had elicited it to begin with, but Nick was unfazed. If anything, he was more turned on by it. Sean could feel the grin against his lips. Nick was playing with him, even knowing exactly what kind of creature was on top of him. It excited Sean more to think that he'd found a mate who was on the same level as him. That he'd found someone who wasn't scared of him in the slightest. That Nick's strength and integrity matched his own. 

Nick brought Sean out of his musings by biting his lower lip sharply and clenching around his fingers. The Grimm beneath him got a better grip on his cock and started giving it a few long tight strokes. Sean could feel the warmth of his precum easing the movement of Nick's hand. If this kept up, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

"So don't," Nick said. 

Had he spoken out loud? Nick's chuckle answered his question. 

Nick licked and then nibbled on Sean chin. "Come on, Sean," Nick teased, grinding himself against Sean's fingers. "Do it. I'm not so fragile that I'll break just because you didn't take your time." Nick pecked him on the lips. "There will be plenty of opportunities to explore next time."

Sean moaned, his eyes closing in pleasure, from both Nick's teasing and that Nick sounded so sure they'd be doing this again. That meant Nick wanted this too. Wanted him. The half Royal opened his eyes and stared down into Nick's beautiful grey orbs for a few long moments. 

"I'm going to hold you to that," Sean said, smirking. He pulled away slightly, letting his fingers slip out of Nick's tight warmth, as he reached to remove the rest of his own clothes. Tossing his shirt and pants to the floor, he reached for the tube again and coated his large endowment generously.

Sean looked back into Nick's eyes and loved the playful gleam that stared back at him. Nick smiled wickedly, wrapping his strong and lithe legs around Sean's waist, urging him forward. Nick's fingers grabbed Sean's hair again and pulled him down into another searing kiss. He wouldn't let Sean go, as the larger man shifted his knees to rest below Nick's hips. He pressed the tip of himself against Nick's warm entrance and waited there, teasing Nick open slowly, almost torturously... 

That is until the Grimm took matters into his own hands and shoved himself onto Sean's prick with no warning. 

They both moaned loudly, their voices mixing to create a sound that belonged only to the two of them.

Sean wrapped his arms tightly around Nick, peppering kisses over Nick's face, biting and sucking Nick's lips, licking Nick's throat. Everything right now was Nick, Nick, Nick. He felt so good. His inner beasts were blissed out just from entering Nick's tremendous body. He waited there, it was almost painful to wait, but he wanted to make sure Nick was more accustomed to his size before he started moving.

A few long seconds and Nick had finally gotten his breathing back under control. 

"It's okay," the Grimm said against Sean's mouth. 

Sean didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out slowly, jerkily, before he pressed back inside, sinking deeper than before. He did it again, and again, keeping the pace slow. He didn't want it to end too quickly, and if he went any faster it would end too soon. But Nick seemed to have other plans, fidgeting below him impatiently, proving yet again that Sean wouldn't really have any control over his mate, now or ever. He was usually the one who was too fast paced to be comfortable with anyone. But with Nick? He'd be the one fighting to keep up with his little Grimm.

He pulled his hips back and then sunk back in, faster than before, giving his beautiful mate exactly what he wanted. The moans that came from Nick's gorgeous bruised lips only served to make Sean want to hear more, so he moved faster. And faster. And faster. Until there was a constant stream of curses and moans filling the room with Nick's voice, mixing with the sound of skin against skin and the slurping and squelching noises of the lube and precum that was easing their movements.

Sean felt his woge rippling. He had two forms, but he wasn't sure Nick knew that. He would save his Royal form for another time, when Nick was really ready for it. For now, he would claim the amazing creature under him with the face of his Zauberbiest, the one Nick knew about and had seen before. The one that wouldn't scare him away right now. Letting his woge come to the surface, Sean stared down into Nick's eyes again, happy to see no disgust or terror in his eyes. All he saw was pleasure, lust and dare he say love?

He pressed his face into the crook of Nick's neck, licking at the spot he'd chosen. He could feel Nick's release rising fast, he could feel his own beginning to crash over him. He kissed Nick's neck, just before he bit down on it hard, breaking the skin with his teeth and staking his claim. He exploded inside Nick at the same time as he heard Nick scream in both surprise, pain and unbridled pleasure. He felt the warmth of Nick's 'little death' splattering all over his broad chest barely a second later.

Immediately, Sean could FEEL Nick in his mind. He could feel that Nick was feeling blissfully high and pleasantly drowsy. He could feel that Nick could feel him, but he wasn't awake enough to comprehend what it meant. He felt Nick fall asleep slowly, as he himself collapsed gently on top of the smaller man. He was still inside Nick, just enjoying the warmth and feeling of his life mate beneath him. 

He knew Nick would probably be pissed at him when he woke up and found out exactly what he'd done, but he also knew that Nick would get over it and probably be happy for it, if given enough time. Nick could be hot headed and downright pissy when someone did something without asking him first, but as long as it wasn't life threatening, he usually came to terms with it.

He knew everything would be okay though. He knew Nick would be okay with this, he could feel now, even with the Grimm asleep, that he cared deeply about Sean. 

If not, Nick wouldn't have followed him home in the first place. Yes, everything would be just fine.

Sean smiled happily against Nick's cheek. "You're all mine now, my beautiful little Grimm."

END


End file.
